1. Description of the Related Art
Equipment, particularly industrial equipment, can be dangerous to maintain and operate. Operational safety is enhanced when appropriate procedures are readily accessible.
2. Brief Summary
A method for providing procedures is disclosed. A synchronization module stores a plurality of equipment procedures in a procedure database. Each equipment procedure corresponds to an equipment instance of a plurality of equipment instances and each equipment instance corresponds to an equipment reference code. The synchronization module further synchronizes the plurality of equipment procedures to a mobile device. A retrieval module receives a first equipment reference code at the mobile device and retrieves a first equipment procedure indexed to the first equipment reference code. A program product and an apparatus also perform the functions of the method.